Love and Life
by AlwaysHappyEndings
Summary: This is a scene from my story The Way Life Should Be. It's Tris and Tobias's wedding night and smut commences. First attempt at anything M rated so... I hope you enjoy!
**This is a scene taken from my story The Way Life Should Be. It should be able to stand alone but check out the main story if you want to! This is my first attempt at smut so... here we go!**

Carefully Tobias carries me upstairs to our bedroom. I look around me as he does at the beautiful house he has made for us. I wrap my arms around his neck and smile up at him. I don't think I've ever felt so happy before, my life is officially perfect. When we reach the bedroom Tobias carefully sets me down on the bed so I'm sitting on the edge. He kneels in front of me and reaches for my shoes. He pushes up my dress a bit to see better and laughs out loud.

"You're hilarious Tris." he laughs and my face flushes with embarrassment.

"What? They're comfortable and I like them." I defend myself.

"Whatever makes you happy Love." he smiles as he pulls my boots off and helps me stand and spins me around.

"As much as I love you in this dress, I think I'd much rather have you out of it." he whispers in my ear before nuzzling my neck. I can't keep myself from shivering at his words as well as feeling my stomach churn with nervousness. In all the years we've been together we have never gone farther than kissing and a bit of wandering hands. Usually we were busy, interrupted, or tired. Now I realize just how unprepared I am for this.

"Um Tobias?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you um, done this before?" I ask while dreading the answer. He stops nuzzling my neck and instead turns me around. He cups my face with his hands and looks me in the eye.

"Tris. I have loved you since I was fourteen and have never loved another. You were my first kiss, my first girlfriend, and the only woman I've ever wanted. So no, I have never done this before with anyone, and I don't plan on doing it with any woman but you for the rest of my life. Ok?" he asks. I smile relieved at him and kiss him softly on his lips.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too. Now will you let me get you out of this dress?" he whines.

"Yeah but, how do you know what you're doing? I'm completely lost here." I'm surprised when his face flushes and he looks embarrassed.

"Well um, I've heard things and um, instinct I guess." goodness he's adorable but there's still something bothering me.

"I've- I've heard that it hurts…" I whisper.

"Look at me. I will not hurt you." he says forcefully.

"I know but-."

"No buts. Do you trust me?" I nod and he kisses my nose. "Good. Now turn around for me." he says quietly. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I'm fine. It's just Tobias. We're married. He loves me and I love him. He'll take care of me. I try to stay calm but my heart is racing. Oh so slowly I feel Tobias unzip the back of my dress while peppering my neck with small kisses. I concentrate on the feel of his lips as he slips the dress off my shoulders and it pools onto the floor. I'm left in nothing but my undergarments, feeling terribly exposed.

"Mmm I like these." Tobias mumbles into my ear while finger the lacy white bra I'm clad in.

"Well you can thank Christina, they were a gift from her."

"Maybe I will." he spins me around again and claims my lips with his. I make up my mind and begin unbuttoning his shirt while we kiss. When all the buttons are undone I slide the shirt off his arms and throw it to the side before running my hands along the hard planes of his muscled chest. I feel warm all over and my mind is clouded with a heady feeling. I swear that he is perfection, every delicious inch of him. I look up at him and his eyes are dark with desire. A hot feeling of pleasure fills my body knowing that I cause that look. Carefully I undo is pants and they join the pile accumulating on the floor.

"Come here." he whispers and leads me to the bed. He sits down and pulls me to sit between his legs. My back is against his chest so I can't see him anymore but I feel him move my hair to one side of my neck while his lips attach to the other side. Gently he begins nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin there. I gasp and writhe against him as he continues his onslaught. My fingers are tangled in the sheets with a death grip as hot pleasure flows through my body. I can feel the wetness between my legs that I never knew before Tobias came along. He continues licking, nipping and sucking until I barely manage to gasp his name. Only then does he stop and lick my ear.

"Did you like that?" he growls.

"Yes." I sigh.

"Good." suddenly he's moving away from me and is instead at the bottom of the bed.

"Lay back Love." he demands and I do as he says. Slowly his hands glide along my sides and across my stomach before gliding gently down my legs. His fingers hook into either side of my underwear and gently pull them down and off my legs. My eyes are shut tight as I try to remember to breathe. This is the most intimate we've ever been and I'm trying to stay calm and not overthink.

"God you're beautiful." he whispers. "Tris?"

"Hmm?"

"If anything starts to hurt let me know and I'll stop ok?" I nod in response and hold my breath wondering what he's going to do. Nobody ever really gave me the 'sex talk' so I'm not sure what to expect. Tobias nuzzling along the inside of my thigh definitely wasn't it. I open my eyes to look at him and the sight of his dark hair between my legs causes another hot burst of pleasure to course through my body and to the apex of my thighs.

"Oh God Tris you're so wet." Tobias groans from between my knees. His words cause my heart to beat faster and I'm still thinking of them when the gentle caress of Tobias's tongue on my slit startles me. He's licking me? Down there!

"Oooh." I groan as he continues. Nothing in my life has ever felt so wonderful. Why did we wait so long to do this? Gently I feel Tobias's tongue flick over a spot that causes me to twitch in response. Before I can ask him to do it again I feel one of his long clever fingers gently push into me while he continues to suck on me. Good God it feels amazing. I grab his hair with my fingers and hold tight while pushing my hips closer to his face. I've forgotten about being embarrassed all I can think about is the amazing pleasure I'm experiencing. All too soon Tobias stops using his tongue but adds another finger and presses deeply inside me. The stretching is a bit uncomfortable but when he bends his fingers inside me I'm overcome by sensation.

"Oh God Tobias, don't stop please don't stop." I gasp out as he begins moving his fingers faster. I still have a tight grip on his hair and I vaguely hope I'm not hurting him but I can't make myself let go. The pleasure builds within me and every muscle in my body is tense until all at once the pleasure reaches its peak and I am overcome by it. A few moments later I open my eyes feeling like I'll never move again. Tobias moves above me and kisses me sweetly.

"You're amazing and I can't wait to make you do that again. As soon as possible." he says smiling. "Do you want to go to bed now? It's been a long day." I look at him incredulously.

"No! I'm not done with you yet!" I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Tobias, I want all of you. Right now. If you want me that is."

"I'm so glad you said that." he growls. "Get this off." he says while tugging at my bra. Quickly I reach behind me and undo the clasps and pull it off my arms.

"Get these off." I demand pointing at his boxers. Slowly he stands up and pushes them past his hips. My breath hitches as I look at him.

"You aren't afraid of my now are you?" he asks teasingly. I bite my lip but shake my head no. I reach out for him.

"Come make love to me Tobias." I whisper. I feel like I need to be closer to him, completely wrapped up with him and thats what I want to do.

"Remember, tell me if it hurts at all and I'll stop." Gently he gets above me, holding himself up on his muscled forearms. "I love you Tris." Slowly he pushes inside of me. I can feel a stretching sensation as he moves a bit deeper. Suddenly there's a sharp stab of pain and I take a sharp breath through my nose and tense up.

"Wait!" Immediately Tobias freezes and searches my face. Slowly I let out my breath and wait a moment for the pain to pass.

"Ok." Tobias looks nervous now but he pulls out a bit before pushing deeper again. As soon as he feels me tense up he stops. "Keep going, I'm ok." Slowly he pushes the rest of the way inside me and stays perfectly still. There's a deep ache but besides that everything else feels perfect. I wiggle my hips a bit to get used to the feeling and Tobias groans.

"You can move now." I whisper into his ear. Gently he pulls out before rocking forward again. There's a sharp pain every so often but its unimportant compared to the wonderful feeling that's spreading through my body. Every inch of me feels flushed and all I can do is press kisses to Tobias's neck every so often as he oh so sweetly makes love to me. My heart feels like it might burst with love and all I can feel is pure bliss.

"I love feeling you inside me." I purr into his ear. Tobias groans again before thrusting faster. "Oh Tobias." I moan. All at once Tobias pulls away from me as he comes into his hand. He grabs a towel from beside the bed and wipes his hand off before getting back onto the bed with me. We're both breathing heavily as he wraps his arms around me, pulling me close.

"You're amazing. Absolutely, undeniably amazing." I laugh breathlessly and snuggle closer to his warmth.

"You're pretty amazing yourself." I say with a smile. I wiggle my bum closer to him and he groans into my ear.

"Good God woman you're going to kill me."

"No, I'll keep you around just so we can do more of this everyday."

"Everyday?"

"Multiple times."

"Damn I love you."


End file.
